


Finistère

by papirossy



Series: Finistère [1]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Coming of Age, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Summer Fic, young adult
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: "Er umarmt Guy lang und glücklich. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie das hier laufen wird. Aber er wird nicht denselben Fehler machen wie damals nach ihrem letzten Sommer in Finistère." // Eine Geschichte über die letzten unbeschwerten Tage vor dem Erwachsenwerden und was damals im Strandhaus passierte.
Relationships: Thomas Bangalter/Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo
Series: Finistère [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729363
Kudos: 2





	Finistère

Er sieht aus wie jemand, der eigentlich gar nicht hier sein möchte, aber auch nicht weiß, wo er sonst sein soll. Guy befürchtet, dass es zu Hause Stress gab, fühlt aber auch gleichzeitig eine Befangenheit, dass es ihm längst nicht mehr zusteht zu fragen.

Sie sind so schrecklich höflich. Wie zwei Fremde – schlimmer noch – wie zwei Bekannte begrüßen sie sich mit zwei Küsschen links und rechts auf die Wange. Guy war bereits in LA und Thomas ist vor ein paar Stunden erst gelandet, aber sehen tun sie sich erst jetzt auf dem Empfang. Man kann es ihm ansehen. Über seinem immer-freundlichen Blick liegt der Schatten von Jetlag und Traurigkeit.

Ein Tablett mit Moët schwebt an Thomas vorbei und er nimmt sich ein Glas. Guy hat bereits. Etwas beschämt stoßen sie an und bald ist erstmal Smalltalk angesagt, bevor ein nervöser Aufnahmeleiter auf sie zukommt und sie wissen lässt, dass es an der Zeit ist, sich umzuziehen.

Sie gehen in einen Nebenraum, in dem Snacks und kleine Limonadenfläschchen, hübsch drapiert in einer Edelstahlschüssel mit Eiswürfeln, bereitstehen. Es ist alles schrecklich unglamourös. „Diese Lederhosen sind furchtbar eng“, merkt Guy an, der vor ein paar Tagen schon ein Fitting hatte.

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Thomas schiebt seine langen Beine in seine Hose und gafft sich mit offenem Mund im Spiegel an. „Man sieht ja alles“, sagt er und Guy amüsiert sich etwas über den Anblick. Die wilden Locken und die Professorenbrille in seinem bärtigen Gesicht lassen sich einfach nicht so recht mit der funkelnden Paillettenjacke und der schwarzen Lederhose vereinbaren. Guy lächelt heimlich unter seiner Sturmhaube und wird kurz sentimental, bevor er sich den goldenen Roboterhelm auf den Kopf setzt.

Der gestresste Aufnahmeleiter bringt sie an den Bühnenrand und erklärt den Ablauf – wer in welcher Reihenfolge auf die Bühne kommt und so weiter – und sie stehen alle etwas beklommen herum wie vor einer Schultheateraufführung. Nur dass diese Schultheateraufführung Starbesetzung hat. Durch die Visiere ihrer Helme starren sie in die Gesichter von Jay-Z, Win Butler, Madonna und so weiter. Und weil es komisch wäre die behandschuhte Hand zu reichen oder sich mit dem Helm Küsschen links und rechts zu geben verbeugt sich Guy höflich vor Beyoncé, die auf der Bühne neben ihnen stehen soll.

Nach dem Launch herrscht so wie auch schon auf der Bühne bereits große Ratlosigkeit und alle sind sich einig – obwohl es keiner direkt aussprechen will, aber man kann es in vielen Gesichtern sehen –, dass das Ganze reichlich unangenehm war. Guy reagiert darauf gelassen und schnappt sich erstmal einen Drink. Sie tragen wieder ihre normale Kleidung und inzwischen weiß auch der Letzte hier, wen er vor sich hat, wenn er mit Guy redet. Win, der es sowieso schon wusste, haut Guy auf die Schulter und sie machen Smalltalk, bis Win um ein Gruppenfoto mit Jay-Z und Beyoncé gebeten wird, und Guy sich schnell aus dem Staub macht und bei Thomas und Kanye West landet. Es geht hier wirklich zu wie auf dem Schulhof und man stellt sich zu Leuten, die man schon kennt. Cliquenbildung in der Stadt der Sternchen.

Aftershowparty in dem Club von XYZ. Guy und Thomas schütteln die Hand von The Weeknd, aber sie lernen schnell, ihn nur Abel zu nennen.

Beklommenheit. Guy hält sich an einem Glas Campari Soda fest und lehnt sich immer wieder in das, was Abel und Co. ihm ins Ohr rufen, während eingängiger RnB aus den Boxen dröhnt. Thomas erwischt sich dabei, wie er ihn schön findet – das leicht weinerliche und offene Lächeln in seinem bärtigen Gesicht. Es mag am Campari liegen, aber Thomas hat ihn lange nicht mehr so entspannt und gelöst erlebt. Das mag vielleicht aber auch daran liegen, dass er ihn generell lang nicht mehr gesehen hat. Guy ist jetzt ein anderer Mensch, das muss Thomas einsehen. Die Vertrautheit von einst lässt sich nur noch in seiner Erinnerung finden. An ihrer Stelle tritt jetzt etwas anderes. Thomas wird es erst nach seinem vierten oder fünften Glas Moët klar und als Guy sich auf der ovalen Sitzlounge über ihn rüber beugt, um einem Typen namens Sal die Hand zu schütteln, und Thomas in einer Wolke aus Aftershave und dem warmen Dunst seines Körpers ertrinkt – Gefühle, die er das letzte Mal als Teenager hatte.

Guy trug immer diese engen Fred-Perry-Polohemden und die Haare lang. Er war auf seine ruhige, unnahbare Weise arrogant, rauchte Kette und machte ihm ständig mit rührender Sorgfalt diese ganzen Mixtapes. Nicht alle davon schaffte Thomas zu hören und noch heute bekam er ab und zu eines in die Hände und nahm sich fest vor es sich anzuhören, nur um es dann doch wieder in dem Strudel von Verpflichtungen und anderen Erwachsenendingen zu vergessen. Was er damals nie ganz begriffen hatte, ihm aber spätestens in der Nacht klar geworden war, als lange Haare ihm ins Gesicht fielen und sie sich lang geküsst haben, dass Guy die ganze Zeit etwas von ihm wollte.

*

Es war der letzte gemeinsame Sommer in dem Ferienhaus von Thomas‘ Eltern in Finistère. Schon die Art, wie sie anreisten – nicht wie sonst gemeinsam im Zug, sondern alle verstreut – hatte etwas Befremdliches. Fleur und Benoît kamen mit dem Bus und Laurent und Guy hockten mit Thomas und Nadia in Thomas‘ Bumblebee-gelben Matra-Simca Bagheera auf dem Rücksitz. Laurent starrte Nadia an und Guy starrte Thomas an und verfing sich mit seiner Vorstellung von einem perfekten Sommer in den ausgewachsenen wasserstoffblonden Locken, die sich in seinem Nacken kringelten. Sie weckten vage Erinnerungen an Wasserperlen auf nackter Haut, lachende Augen, einer Italo-Disco-Party unter freiem Himmel und mit bunten Lampions, dem Duft von Sonnencreme und das Gefühl brennender Sehnsucht.

Gelegentlich stritten sie wegen der Musikauswahl. Nadia jonglierte mit einem Haufen Kassetten aus dem Handschuhfach und las vor – „Pearl Jam? Violent Femmes? Red Hot Chili Peppers? Green Day? Nirvana?“

„Nirvana? Welches Album?“, rief Guy nach vorne.

_„Smells Like Teen Spirit.“_

„Haben wir _MTV Unplugged_?“

Nadia wühlte durch die Kassetten, die alle unsortiert im Handschuhfach herumflogen.

„Kann ich nicht finden.“

Guy stößt einen enttäuschten Seufzer aus. _MTV Unplugged_ hätte jetzt stimmungsmäßig genau ins Schwarze getroffen, später konnten sich jedoch alle auf The Doors einigen und lauschten stoisch der elektronischen Orgel und der Stimme von Jim Morrison, die prophetisch das Ende verkündete und nach dem Weg zur nächsten Whiskey-Bar fragte, während Nadia Thomas mit Käsecrackern fütterte. Guy starrte mit verbissenem Blick auf die Landstraße. Goldene Weizenfelder, grüne Wiesen, der Duft von Kuhdung. Weite!

Das Haus lag etwas abgelegen direkt am Meer, eingebettet in Granitfelsen und rauer Küstenlandschaft. Im Vorgarten wucherten ein paar Sträucher Stechginster und Lavendel wild wie Thomas‘ Locken und verpassten der grün-blauen Landschaft ein paar gelbe und violette Farbtupfer.

Es ist das letzte Haus vorm Wald und wenn es Abend wurde, konnte man nicht nur das Meer, sondern auch die Bäume rauschen hören. Es hatte etwas Unheilvolles und gleichzeitig romantisch Beruhigendes, weswegen Guy gerne bei offenem Fenster schlief.

Guy hatte schon viele Sommer hier verbracht. Oft mit der Clique, aber die beste Zeit hatte er, als er er mit Thomas und seinen Eltern alleine hier gewesen war, als sie beide noch nerdige Teenager gewesen waren, die nach UFOs Ausschau hielten, in den Feldern nach Kornkreisen suchten und ansonsten lieber Horrorfilme schauten, als irgendetwas draußen zu unternehmen. Es war für Guy der einzige wirkliche Urlaub, den er bekam und der deswegen auch so wertvoll für ihn war. Denn obwohl – oder gerade weil – seine Eltern ein Reisebüro leiteten, bedeutete Urlaub für ihn immer nur Arbeit.

Es begrüßte sie die übliche etwas biedere Ferienhauseinrichtung und der stumpfe Mief abgestandener Luft. Fenster wurden aufgerissen und für den Rest des Tag drehte sich erstmal alles um den Hausputz und den Einkauf. Benoît und Fleur fuhren mit den Rädern runter ins Dorf, weil sie nach der langen Fahrt in einem miefigen Bus etwas Bewegung brauchten, und kamen mit Brot, Wein, Käse, Bier, Kartoffeln und Fisch fangfrisch aus der Räucherei zurück. „Habt ihr an den Pastis gedacht?“, rief Laurent von irgendwoher und die Flaschen klimperten bereits, als sie aus dem Einkaufskorb gekramt wurden. 

Guy haute sich – nachdem er sein Bett neu bezogen hatte – erstmal aufs Ohr und setzte seinen Walkman auf, um die Stimmen von Thomas und Nadia auszublenden, die dauernd durchs Haus riefen und deren Gespräche sich nur um Putzmittel und frische Bettlaken drehten. Da die beiden Paare sich ein Bett teilten und Laurent sich mit dem Sofa zufrieden gab, hatte Guy sein eigenes Zimmer. Welch eine Erleichterung in einem Urlaub, den er mehr aus Anstand als aus eigener Motivation heraus mitmachte. Thomas und Nadia schliefen oben im Elternschlafzimmer, Fleur und Benoît unten im Gästezimmer und Guy bekam Thomas‘ Schlafzimmer – ebenfalls im ersten Stock.

Es gab nicht sonderlich viel zu entdecken. Ein paar vergessene Relikte aus Kindertagen wie eine zerfledderte Kinderbuchausgabe von Robinson Crusoe vom Tournesol-Verlag und ein paar zerlesene _Tintin_ \- und _Spirou_ -Comics. Gelangweilt drückte Guy auf die staubige Eject-Taste des alten Kassettenrekorders und fand eines der Mixtapes darin, die er immer für Thomas gemacht hatte. Auf dem schief aufgeklebten Etikett stand _Sommer ‘89_. Guy strahlte und tauschte die Kassette in seinem Walkman gegen sie aus. Er hörte die Talking Heads, die Psychedelic Furs, Echo & The Bunnymen und die B-52's, als er sich mit seinem Stephen King träge nach draußen schleppte und sich damit auf eine der Liegen pflanzte.

Er las _Es_ jetzt seit fast zehn Jahren und immer nur, wenn er im Strandhaus war. Entsprechend mitgenommen sah seine Ausgabe inzwischen aus. Zerfledderte Seiten, umgeknickter Buchrücken, Sand, Zigarettenasche, Fettflecken von Sonnencreme und Bratfett... Das Buch hatte mehr Geschichte als auf 1.500 Seiten geschrieben stand.

Für Leute mit seiner Aufmerksamkeitsspanne war dieser Ziegelstein eigentlich nicht das richtige Buch (was weniger an seinem Umfang als viel mehr an seinem ausschweifenden Erzählstil lag), aber aus Pflichtbewusstsein war irgendwann eine liebgewonnene Tradition geworden und inzwischen war das Buch wie ein Einweckglas, das die Wärme und den Duft und all die diffusen Gefühle eines ganzen Sommers enthielt.

„Die muss ich erst noch putzen“, sagte Thomas, der nicht mehr war als eine lange dunkle Silhouette vor dem grellen Licht der Sonne, und deutete auf die Liege. Guy nahm die Sony-Kopfhörer ab und starrte ihn durch die dunklen Gläser seiner Sonnenbrille hinweg an. „Ist für mich in Ordnung so.“

„Nagut. Aber du solltest dich einschmieren.“

„Ich hab nichts dabei.“

Thomas schlappte mit seinen Badeschlappen davon. Lange haarige Stelzenbeine in einer schlabberigen kurzen Hose.

Guy las weiter in seinem Roman und hielt das Buch weit hoch in die Luft, um sich damit vor dem grellen Sonnenlicht abzuschirmen. Innerhalb von Sekunden war er so vertieft in seine Lektüre, dass er das Geräusch von sich erneut nähernden Badeschlappen nicht wahrnahm, und schreckte lauf auf, als eine Tube Sonnencreme auf seiner nackten Brust landete.

„Hier.“

„Oh. Danke.“

Guy machte sich daran, die Sonnencreme auf seinen Armen breit zu schmieren. Viel zu dick aufgetragen. Den Rest verteilt er in seinem Nacken und Gesicht.

„Oy“, rief er seinem Freund hinterher. Thomas – schon fast zurück durch die Terrassentür – drehte sich um und zog – geblendet von grellen Sonnenlicht – eine gequälte Grimasse. „Gehen wir schwimmen?“

„Es gibt gleich essen. Benoît und Fleur sind schon in der Küche. Hilfst du mir mit dem Tisch?“

Thomas und Guy schleppten einen schweren Klapptisch für sechs Personen sowie Stühle und Sitzkissen aus dem Schuppen heran und stellten alles mit einigem Geächze auf der Terrasse auf. Nadia stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte und wartete darauf, dass sie den Tisch abwischen und schön herrichten konnte.

Zum Abendessen gab es Fisch mit irgendeinem besonderem Pfeffer und grobem Meersalz aus der Bretagne, wie Benoît stolz erklärte. Sie hatten es aus einer kleinen Charcuterie und waren ins Gespräch mit der altern Verkäuferin gekommen, die ihnen alles über die Salzernte auf der Guérande erzählt hatte und darüber, wie die Halbinsel streng genommen nicht mal zur Bretagne gehörte, und am Ende waren sich alle einig, dass das Salz hier wirklich besonders aromatisch schmeckte und atmeten zufrieden die dicke Sommerluft ein, die nach Meersalz, Knoblauch, Rosmarin, einem Hauch Lavendel und warmer Haut roch. „Keine Ahnung, schmeckt nach Salz“, warf Guy lustlos ein und langweilte sich.

Er war auch der einzige, der später noch Lust hattet zu kiffen. Angezogen von dem süßlichen Qualm setzte sich Laurent aus Höflichkeit dazu und sie teilten sich den Joint und schauten zusammen aufs Meer und lauschten dem Zirpen der Grillen, während Guy von Mücken zerstochen wurde.

„Putain!“, rief er und klatschte sich auf den Arm.

„Du brauchst Mückenspray!“

„Ist das so? Müsste das Gras sie nicht abhalten!“

„Na auf mich gehen sie zumindest nicht los. Und ich hab mich eingesprüht.“

Den Rest des Abends hockte Guy auf dem Fußboden vor dem Sofa und kratzte sich den Arm wund. Laurent haute ihn vom Sessel aus immer wieder mit einer alten Fernsehzeitung auf den Kopf und mahnte ihn genervt. „Nicht kratzen!“

Ein gewrittriger Wolkenbruch hatte sie gezwungen, den Restabend im Haus zu verbringen, und nach der hundertsten Partie Uno fing Guy an, sich für die bescheidene Videokassettensammlung in dem kleinen weißen Holzschrank unter dem Fernseher zu interessieren. So wie es aussah, hatten sie die Wahl zwischen alten Louis de Funes Filmen, Jean-Luc Godards bekanntesten Werken, ein paar Hitchcock-Klassikern und einer selbst bespielten Kassette mit _Freitag der 13_. und _Amityville Horror._

„Bingo!“

Guys Miene erhellte sich und Fleur protestierte laut, wurde aber überstimmt.

„Ja, aber bei _Freitag der 13._ fehlt der Anfang und _Amityville Horror_ ist ganz krisselig“, warnte sie Thomas, aber die Kassette wurde schon vom alten Sony-Videorekorder geschluckt. Es wurde eine Tüte Chips aufgerissen und eine Flasche Pastis herumgereicht. Fleur gruselte sich mit einem Kissen vor dem Gesicht, Nadia schmiegte sich gelangweilt an Thomas und Laurent und Guy lachten an den verschiedensten Stellen laut auf. Hinter ihnen, jenseits des schwarzen Kastens, der das Panoramafenster war, warf sich die Brandung wütend auf die Felsen, Donner krachten und zerschellten an den kantigen Granitbrocken wie in Seenot geratene Schiffe und eine grässliche Fratze blickte durch das Schwarz zu ihnen hinein. Fleur bekam das irgendwann mit und schrie laut auf und hörte gar nicht mehr auf zu schreien. Sie rannte direkt in ein anderes Zimmer und schmiss die Tür zu.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Laurent?

„Ich glaube das war unser Nachbar“, sagte Thomas. „Der kommt manchmal betrunken aus der Kneipe und irrt sich im Haus.“

Aber trotz aller Bemühungen ließ sich Fleur, die wütend fauchte, nicht mehr beruhigen. Angegruselt und betrunken vom Pastis schleppten sich bald alle in ihre Gemächer. Laurent jagte Fleur – als hätte sie nicht bereits genug – auf ihrem Weg ins Bad einen Riesenschrecken ein, als er von unter der Treppe durch die offenen Stufen durch ihren Knöchel griff. Sie machte ihn mehrere Minuten lang zur Schnecke und dann wurde es ruhig im Haus.

Guy rauchte noch eine am offenen Fenster und starrte auf den Wald. Eine wogende schwarze Masse, die sich ächzend im Wind bog. Der Regen hatte aufgehört und es roch nach Sommernacht. Nasser Lavendel, Erde, Wald. Der schwarze Himmel war besprenkelt mit Milliarden von Sternen und mit weißen Schleiern behangen. Ein Anblick, den man in Paris nur selten sah. Und wenn, dann nur wenn man sich nachts mit Wein und Käse auf die Treppenstufen des Sacre Cœur setzte. Und selbst dann war immer noch mehr Schwarz als Weiß am Himmel.

Guy saugte den Anblick zusammen mit dem dicken Qualm seiner Gauloises in sich auf und ließ das Fenster offen, als er sich in sein Bett legte – in Thomas‘ Bett dachte er und war, nachdem er sich ein paar Mal gewälzt hatte, schon fast eingeschlafen, als ein plötzlicher Schrei die nächtliche Stille zerriss. Kein Angstschrei. Ein Lustschrei. Gefolgt von einem langgezogenen Ächzen. Es war Nadia, die sich in Guys Vorstellung auf Thomas‘ Schoß befriedigte. Panisch suchte er nach seinem Walkman mit dem Tape vom Sommer ’89 und schob die Kopfhörer in seine langen Haare.

_Fate_

_Up against your will_

_Through the thick and thin_

_He will wait until_

_You give yourself to him…_

Er hörte _Killing Moon, Harvest Moon, Kite_ (von Simon Dupree), _Planet Claire, Under the Milky Way_ und wunderte sich insbesondere beim letzten Titel über den Teenager, der er damals war. Heute schien ihm das alles viel zu pathetisch, aber es passte zu dieser merkwürdigen Zeitreise und den Sternenhimmel über Finistère.

Das Arrangement der Songs, musste er sich zugestehen, war jedoch formidabel. Alles war perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt. Es gab melancholische Cluster, ein paar Upper, ein paar Downer, sanfte Übergänge, harte Brüche und holte den Hörer genau da ab, wo immer es ihn emotional hin spülte.

 _How deep is the ocean?,_ fragte ihn jetzt Brian Wilson und lullte ihn bei der Suche nach einer Antwort in den Schlaf.

Nach einem wortkargen gemeinsamen Terrassenfrühstück mit flüssigen Bauerneiern, frischem Baguette und _Miel de Bretagne_ verbrachte er den Morgen damit, die alte Akustikgitarre zu stimmen. Eine Saite war fast durch, also schnappte er sich eines von den Rädern und fuhr damit runter ins Dorf, wo er hoffte einen Musikladen zu finden. Außer einer Post, einem heruntergekommenem Supermarkt, unzähligen Fischläden, Eisdielen und einem Spielzeugladen gab es hier jedoch nicht allzu viel zu holen und er fragte den Mann im Kiosk, bei dem er sich eine Schachtel blaue Gauloises, ein Feuerzeug und ein mit Muscheln besetztes Lederarmband kaufte.

„Einen Musikladen gibt es hier nicht. Aber Marcel könnte welche haben“, sagte er, während Guy sich das Armband umband. Genauso redeten Leute im Dorf. Sie konnten sich nicht vorstellen, dass es irgendjemanden gab, der Marcel vom Fischladen, Pierre, den Dorfarzt, oder Sophie, die Bäckerin, nicht kannte. Und sie gingen auch sofort mit dir vor die Tür und schlossen den Laden ab, um rüber zum Fischladen zu schlurfen, wo Marcel erstmal eine irritierte Grimasse zog und dann wiederum seinen Laden abschloss und dich mit nach oben in seine bescheidene Wohnung nahm, wo er in einer Schublade nach Gitarrensaiten suchte – ganz egal, wie oft du betontest, dass das doch alles gar nicht nötig wäre, sie ließen sich von ihrem Vorhaben nicht abbringen.

Guy war dem Mann von Kiosk und Marcel mit schlechtem Gewissen und ausgelatschten Espadrilles quer durchs Dorf hinterher getrottet.

„Okay, aber, ähm, was wollen Sie dafür?“

Marcel blickte ihn verständnislos an, dann lachte er. „Was ich will, ist, dass du damit gute Musik machst, mein Junge.“

Guy staunte, getroffen von so viel uneigennütziger Großzügigkeit und sah sich gezwungen, wenigstens eine höfliche Frage zu stellen.

„Was spielen Sie so?“

„Ich spiele schon lange nicht mehr. Schau dir diese Finger an.“

Der Mann hielt seine Hand hoch. Guy sah sich die Finger an. Ein bisschen knorrig. Ein paar Altersflecken. Ansonsten aber nichts Auffälliges.

„Arthrose“, sagte Marcel und lächelte ihn mit seinem sanften Ledergesicht an. „Aber früher habe ich ein bisschen gespielt.“

Der alte Mann legte seinen Arm auf Guys Schulter und geleitete ihn sanft nach draußen. Soweit ging es mit der Gastfreundschaftlichkeit dann doch nicht. Das Geschäft musste schließlich weiter gehen.

Zurück im Ferienhaus verzog er sich mit seiner Gitarre in die Dünen, wo er seine Ruhe hatte, zog die Saite neu auf und ließ sich einen Moment die salzige Meeresluft ins Gesicht blasen, während er überlegte, was er als erstes darauf spielen sollte. Nach einigem Geklimper verwandelte sich die Melodie bald in _Stairway to Heaven_. Einfallslos, aber gut zum Warmwerden.

Der Tag verging ereignislos. Während alle Siesta hielten, watschelte Guy in Badehose und Badelatschen runter zum Strand und zog im Meer stoisch ein paar Bahnen. Selbst Badengehen war nicht mehr das, was es mal war, dachte Guy und hing, als er sich mit einem sandigen Handtuch trocken rubbelte, ein paar sentimentalen Gedanken an früher nach – wo sie sich noch gegenseitig untergetaucht und versucht hatten, dem anderen die Badehosen runterzuziehen.

Guy vergrub seine Füße im weichen Sand und rauchte noch eine einsame Zigarette. Auf seinem Weg zurück zum Haus kamen ihm Thomas und Nadia in Bikini und Badehose entgegen. Er hatte seinen dürren Arm um sie gelegt und sie grinste ihn bemüht an.

„Guy, gehst du schon? Komm doch mit uns baden!“, schlug sie vor und klang durchaus aufrichtig dabei, aber Guy hatte keine besondere Lust.

„Nein, ich war gerade.“

Thomas grinste ihn nur verständnislos an und bemühte sich noch etwas um ihn.

„Na los, komm doch.“

Guy sah ihn an. _Ich hab dich gestern gefragt, du Idiot,_ dachte er und wurde von einer Welle der Traurigkeit überspült, die er nicht hatte kommen sehen.

Auf einem einsamen Streifzug durch den Wald musste er sie sich eingefangen haben. „Putain!“, fluchte er zurück im Haus und starrte auf einen dunklen Fleck auf der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels. Benoît kam aus der Küche herbeigeilt und sah sich das Ganze an. „Das ist eine Zecke“, sagte er nüchtern. „Wo hast du die denn her?“

Auf den Schreck nahm Guy erstmal seine Packung Gauloises vom Terrassentisch, ignorierte den selbstgebackenen Pflaumenkuchen von Fleur, und zündete sich eine an. „Keine Ahnung, ich war im Wald.“

„Mit der Hose?“

Guy sah an sich herunter und sprach mit der Fluppe zwischen seinen Lippen. „Ja, warum nicht?“

„Weiß doch jeder, dass man nicht mit kurzer Hose in den Wald geht. Vor allem nicht, nachdem es geregnet hat.“

„Es hat gestern Nacht geregnet.“

„Ja. Meine ich ja.“

Thomas und Nadia kamen in Badeklamotten, mit sandigen Badehandtüchern behangen und viel, viel nackter Haut zurückgetrottet und versprühten den Duft von Salz und Sonnencreme. Vielleicht noch etwas anderem. Guy roch es erst, als Thomas vor ihm kniete und mit langen knorrigen Fingern zwischen seinem Schenkel herumwerkelte.

Sex.

Er roch nach Sex.

Thomas war – neben allem anderen, was er ebenfalls perfekt beherrschte – auch Zeckenexperte und hatte sich ohne großes Gezeter ans Werk gemacht. Konzentrierter Blick. Offener Mund. Es war dasselbe Gesicht, das er beim Auflegen machte. Guy wurde nervös. Warmer Atem stieß gegen seine empfindliche, weiche Haut. Nasse Locken glitzerten zwischen seinen Schenkeln. „Okay, ich hab’s.“

„Danke, Tommy“, raunte ihm Guy in einem stillen Moment zu. Sein Mund war beinahe an seinem Ohr. Sie waren inzwischen allein (Benoît suchte irgendwas zum Desinfizieren der Bisswunde) und ein Schatten der Irritation huschte über Thomas‘ Gesicht. Nur sein Vater nannte ihn sonst Tommy – wie das Album von The Who – und Guy wollte es schon immer mal ausprobieren, nur um zu sehen wie es sich anfühlte. Es war so intim, dass er beinahe keine Luft mehr bekam.

Guy erholte sich von dem Schock auf der Liege und las seinen Stephen King, musste aber jeden Satz zweimal lesen, weil er sich nicht auf die zähe Erzählmasse konzentrieren konnte, und schlief irgendwann ein und träumte wirres Zeug von Thomas. Als er aufwachte, hörte er das dumpfe Geräusch eines Beach Volleyballs, der auf nackte Arme prallte, begleitet von aggressiven Rufen oder Jubelschreien.

Zum Abendbrot gab es Austern mit einem Glas lokalen Bio-Cidre – natürlich nicht ohne auch die ganze Geschichte von der Austernzucht (vom Schlüpfen der Larven bis zum Verkauf auf dem Markt können bis zu vier Jahre vergehen!) aufgetischt zu bekommen – und Guy sehnte sich nach einem Steak und schaute immer wieder nachdenklich zum Schuppen, wo der Grill schlummerte, auf dem Thomas‘ Vater immer köstlich marinierte Steaks zubereitet hatte. Das Grillen war hier immer ein Ereignis. Nachbarn kamen vorbei und irgendwann spielte Thomas‘ Vater 70er-Jahre-Songs auf der Ukulele. Guy hing sehr an ihm und hatte schon oft davon geträumt, von Thomas‘ Familie adoptiert zu werden.

Allmählich schienen die Grenzen zwischen damals und jetzt im gurgelnden Meerwasser zu verschwimmen. Die Musik, die Gefühle, die warme schwere Sommerluft, die in Finistère genauso still stand wie die Zeit, und jetzt auch noch Nadia in Thomas' ausgewaschenem Talking Heads T-Shirt, das inzwischen (weil er jedes Mal wieder vergaß, es mit zurück Paris zunehmen) genauso zu Finistère gehörte wie die Austern, das Meersalz und der Wunsch für immer hier zu bleiben. Es stand Nadia nicht zu, es zu tragen. Und dann auch noch wie sie es trug. Auf diese modische Weise mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln, weil der Schlabber-Look gerade so in war. Sie gab doch einen Scheiß auf The Talking Heads. Aber das allein war es nicht, das Guy so wütend machte. Es machte ihn wütend, dachte er innerlich aufkeuchend, dass Thomas ein Mädchen hatte, das seine T-Shirts tragen konnte. Er zündete sich noch am Esstisch eine Zigarette an und bekam vernichtende Blicke dafür.

„Muss das sein, Guy-Man?“, kommentierte Nadia jetzt seine stinkende Zigarette.

Guy starrte sie mit seiner dunklen Sonnenbrille an, stieß den Rauch genüsslich in die warme Abendluft und beugte sich dann träge vor, um die Zigarette auszudrücken.

Nachdem alle Austern geschlürft waren, ging es zum Sonnenuntergang wieder runter an den Strand. Guy stellte sich auf das Flehen von Nadia und Thomas hin lustlos mit in das Volleyball-Feld, damit die Anzahl der Teammitglieder aufging. Gegenüber standen Fleur, Benoît und Laurent. Das Feld war kaum mehr als ein mit Füßen in den Sand gemalter, eieriger Kasten. Und das aufgestellte Netz beugte sich im Abendwind wie ein alter Mann, der es im Rücken hatte.

Mit der Fluppe im Mund machte Guy die Angabe – mühelos – und sorgte damit für staunende Gesichter. Er holte damit drei Punkte. Für die letzte schmiss sich Laurent sogar in den Sand, nur um sie trotzdem zu verfehlen. Thomas‘ Ghettoblaster, der am Spielfeldrand für Unterhaltung sorgte, spielte Nirvana. _MTV Unplugged_. Immerhin. Guy hatte die Kassette in Thomas‘ Regal gefunden – zwischen alten Gruselhörspielen und einem Queen-Album ( _A Night At the Operah_ ), zusammen mit ein paar anderen Kassetten, die er vermutlich seinem Vater geklaut hatte.

Guys Angaben mochten gut sein, aber sein Einsatz auf dem Feld ließ zu wünschen übrig. Er ließ Bälle vor seinen Füßen aufprallen, weil er dachte, Thomas würde rangehen, und stieß beim nächsten Mal mit ihm zusammen, um den gleichen Fehler nicht noch einmal zu machen. Nachdem er unsanft zu Boden gegangen war, griff er jetzt nach Thomas‘ Hand und ließ sich wieder hochziehen. „Ich hab genug“, motzte er, klopfte seine sandigen Hände an seiner Shorts ab und schmollte eine Zigarettenlänge lang am Spielfeldrand, bis sein Ego es ihm erlaubte, zurück aufs Spielfeld zu trotten und ein paar scharfe Angaben übers Netz zu schicken.

Als es zu dunkel wurde, um zu spielen, hockten sie sich in den Sand. Laurent und Guy nutzten die Ausgelassenheit und schleppten Brennholz aus dem Schuppen an.

„Jungs, ist das nicht illegal?“, warf Fleur ein, aber ihr schwacher Protest verlor sich im Rauschen der Wellen und so gab es ein schönes Lagerfeuer am Strand.

Laurent holte eine Flasche Pastis und Guy seine Gitarre. Sie forderten sich immer wieder gegenseitig heraus. Erst spielte Guy _Country Death Song_ von den Violent Femmes. Laurent, der seine Stimme lustig verzerrte beim Singen, erinnerte sich mit Thomas‘ Hilfe beinahe an den gesamten Text, während Guy sich, als der Song eskalierte, lachend an der Gitarre verausgabte und dabei immer wieder an dem Talking Heads T-Shirt hängen blieb, das ihn hinter den Flammen wie ein Feuerteufel höhnisch verspottete.

Nach ein paar Gläsern Pastis musste natürlich auf Laurents euphorischen Einfall hin sofort _Psycho Killer_ von den Talking Heads gespielt werden und spätestens als alle beim Refrain mit einstimmten, war die Stimmung so dumm und albern und schön wie früher.

_Psycho Killer_

_Qu'est-ce que c'est_

_Fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-far better_

_Run, run, run, run, run, run, run, away oh oh oh_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah!_

Und dann der französische Teil, den Laurent – begleitet von Guys aggressivem Geschrammel – feierlich in die Sommernacht hineinrief. _Ce que j'ai fait, ce soir-là!_

Bei der zweiten Zeile stimmte dann ein Chor betrunkener Stimmen mit ein: _Ce qu'elle a dit, ce soir-là !,_ schrien sie lachend in die lodernden Flammen und fühlten sich wieder wie siebzehn. Und das obwohl sie gerade mal Anfang zwanzig waren. Und dennoch fühlte sich die unbeschwerte Zeit kurz vor dem Bac an, als wäre sie eine Ewigkeit her – nur noch vage Erinnerung, wie an einen Film, den man mal gesehen hat, aber kaum mehr ein Gefühl.

Es folgte Gejohle und Applaus und dann Stille. Guy erzählte, die Gitarre eingeklemmt in seinen Armen, eine Geschichte von H.P. Lovecraft über einen Meteoriten, der in einer Farm einschlug und alle dort verrückt machte. Jedes Mal an den spannendsten Stellen zog er an seinem Joint. Seine ruhige und abgeklärte Stimme verlieh der Geschichte etwas Mythenhaftes und alle blickten sich immer wieder frierend um – Nadia eingeklemmt unter dem Arm von Thomas, der Guy durch die knisternden Flammen hindurch mit offenem Mund angaffte.

Hinterher überlegten alle, wie so eine Farbe aus dem All eigentlich aussehen würde, die keiner anderen auf der Erde glich, und Guy ging in die Dünen pinkeln und machte anschließend einen kleinen Spaziergang den Strand runter Richtung Wald, wo er nur noch das einsame Rauschen der Wellen und das Rauschen der Blätter hörte und kein Licht ihm mehr folgte. Und obwohl es unheimlich war, lag eine schwere Schönheit in dieser Abgeschlagenheit. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er bald vergeblich nach solchen Momenten suchen würde und so hielt er es aus. Er war beinahe starr vor Angst, als er ein weißes Gesicht aus der Dunkelheit auf sich zukommen sah. Es war einfach nur Weiß, kein Mund, keine Augen, keine Nase, kein Schatten. Nichts. Und es kommt näher und Guy saß nur da und zog an seiner Zigarette, weil die Vernunft ihm sagte, dass es wahrscheinlich nur Thomas war, der dem einsamen Glühen von Glut gefolgt war und wusste, dass es Guy sein würde, den er am anderen Ende der Zigarette finden würde.

„Hey, was machst du hier?“, fragte Guy erleichtert, als er Thomas‘ Gesicht erkannte.

Thomas hielt seinen tragbaren Kassettenrekorder hoch.

„Wollte ein paar Field Recordings machen. Und hier draußen ist es am ruhigsten.“

„Ich kann gern gehen, wenn du magst.“

„Nein, bleib ruhig.“

Und plötzlich war es schön. Thomas fummelte an seiner Technik und Guy saß auf einem Granitstein und rauchte. So wie es sein sollte. Nur er und Thomas in stiller Übereinkunft beim Austüfteln eines neuen Projektes. Romantischer ging es für Guy kaum.

„Ich geh, es wird frisch“, sagte Guy, der immer die Reißleine zog, wenn es zu schön wurde. Ebenso gut hätte er sagen können _Ich geh, bevor ich mich in dich verliebe._

„Warte, ich komm auch.“

Geimeinsam trotteten sie durch Geröll zurück und folgten dem glühenden Punkt am Ende der Nacht.

„Warum hast du ihr das T-Shirt gegeben?“, wollte Guy wissen.

„Was für ein T-Shirt?“

„Na das Talking Heads T-Shirt.“

„Keine Ahnung, sie hat es halt irgendwo gefunden.“

„Sie sollte es nicht tragen.“

Thomas blieb ein Lachen in der Kehle stecken.

„Was, warum nicht?“

Guy wusste keine Antwort und Thomas seufzte resigniert.

„Es ist nur ein T-Shirt.“

 _Nein,_ dachte Guy traurig, _es ist soviel mehr als das._

Zurück am Lagerfeuer fand Fleur genau die richtigen Worte, um ihn aufzumuntern.

„Und, Guy-Man, wie läuft es mit dem Kunststudium?“ 

Guy zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie soll es schon laufen? Ist langweilig.“

So wie die Flammen des Lagerfeuers allmählich war auch die Stimmung etwas abgeflacht und alle starren verträumt in die lodernde Glut.

„Ja, äh, ich werd vielleicht abbrechen.“

„Abbrechen?“, rief Nadia empört.

„Ja, wieso nicht? Dort verschwendet man doch nur seine Zeit.“

„Ja, aber was willst du machen, wenn das mit der Musik nichts wird?“

Und auf einmal zog ein kalter Wind auf.

„Was meinst du, wenn das mit der Musik nichts wird?“, fragte Thomas ungewohnt gereizt. Es brauchte einiges an Durchhaltevermögen und vehementer Unausstehlichkeit, um seine immer gute Stimmung zu Fall zu bringen, aber hatte man es erstmal geschafft, war es damit auch erstmal vorbei.

„Gott, mon chou, du weißt schon.“

Die Art, wie sie ihn _mon chou_ nannte – so als würde es für das überzuckerte _mon chouchou_ aus den ersten Verliebtheitstagen nicht mehr reichen. Auch die Art wie sie es sagte – beiläufig und leidenschaftslos – so als wäre es nur ein billiger Ersatz für seinen richtigen Namen.

Die Sticheleien zwischen dem Paar sorgte für betretene Gesichter und das Verlangen nach noch mehr Pastis.

„Sag bloß du willst dein Studium jetzt auch noch schmeißen?“, blaffte sie Thomas an. Thomas studierte Linguistik – weiß der Geier, warum. Er würde es nicht schmeißen, so viel wusste Guy. Er konnte Dinge durchziehen, ohne andere dabei zu vernachlässigen. Deswegen auch das Einser-Abi trotzdem sie schon knietief in ihrer Idee von der elektronischen Tanzmusik steckten.

„Wir haben doch Pläne!“

Für Nadia schien das immer eine fixe Idee gewesen zu sein – und sie schien es zu unterstützen, so lange sie davon ausging, dass ihre Pläne von einem Baby und einer schicken Eigentumswohnung in Montmartre aufgehen würde. Ein Musiker, der ständig abgebrannt und auf Tour war, passte nicht in ihr Bild.

Und so klang der Abend aus. Keine Italo-Disco-Party im Dorf, kein Tanzen unter freiem Himmel, kein heimlicher Sex mit einem schönen Mädchen. Für Guy gehörte das einfach zum Sommer dazu. Der Duft von warmer Meeresluft, der Geschmack von Anis und die Leichtigkeit einer flüchtigen Urlaubsromanze.

Aus Sentimentalität wühlte Guy in dieser Nacht in seiner Unterhose. Durch das offene Fenster drang ein fischiger Qualm vom Nachbarn, der schon wieder den Räucherofen angeschmissen hat, und seine Gedanken kreisten um alles und nichts. Er dachte an Thomas' hervorblitzenden Schwanz, wenn er damals am Strand seine Badehose wechselte, und wie seine erwachende Männlichkeit auch etwas in Guy weckte. Der Duft von Restsonnenmilch auf seiner Haut erinnerte ihn daran, wie er ihm früher seinen dürren Rücken einschmierte und an das aufregende Gefühl von Rippen, zerstreuten Leberflecken und den weichen Hügeln seines Hinterns, auf denen seine schmierenden Hände strandeten.

Er dachte an Nadia und Thomas und stellte sie sich in ihrem Bett nebenan vor. Seine sehnigen Hände auf ihren kleinen sackigen Brüsten, sein langer Penis, der zwischen ihren Schenkeln verschwindet, ihre Hand in seinen Locken. Es gefiel ihm und in einem heimlichen Winkel seiner Phantasie stellt er sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn er Nadia wäre, wie es wäre eine Frau zu sein und von Thomas gefickt zu werden. Ein Gedanke – er hatte ihn schon öfter –, der ihm so peinlich war, dass er sich danach beim Waschen seiner Hände den Blick in den Spiegel mit Absicht mied. Aber heute gab es kein Danach. Ein zaghaftes Klopfen riss seine Phantasie plötzlich in zwei und er prallte gegen die harte Wand einer reizlosen Realität. Keuchend saß er in seinem Bett und lauschte in die rauschende Stille. „Ja“, sagte er aufgeregt und die Tür öffnete sich. Thomas.

Er trug eine dicke Wulst in seinen Armen. Sah aus wie seine Bettdecke.

„Hey, sag mal, kann ich bei dir schlafen?“

„Was ist denn passiert?“

„Du weißt doch, wie sie drauf war.“

Guy saß noch immer wie erstarrt in seinem Bett und glotzte den Jungen in seiner Tür an. Seine Phantasie hatte sein Herz dünnhäutig gemacht und er war im Begriff etwas Wichtiges zu begreifen. Noch bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, ließ er Thomas in sein Bett. Sie kannten sich seit sie zwälf und dreizehn waren und haben oft zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen, aber zum ersten Mal fühlte er etwas mehr als Freundschaft dabei – ein Kribbeln und ein Ziehen, als er in dem männlichen Duft, den sein Körper neben ihm ausdünstete, ertrank.

Guy ließ ihn über seine Beziehungskrise schwafeln, aber hörte gar nicht richtig zu. Stattdessen starrte er ihn an. Er bewunderte schweratmend seine kantigen Umrisse, die das milchige Mondlicht von ihm zeichnete. Sein spitzer Adamsapfel, die sehnigen Schultern, das ausgeprägte Schlüsselbein, der schläfrige Ausdruck in seinem langen Gesicht und die weichen Locken. Er war schön. Und das war definitiv ein Wort, das Guy noch nie im Zusammenhang mit seinem besten Freund gedacht hatte.

Ein Wind fuhr draußen in die dunklen Baumkronen und neben dem Rauschen der Blätter hörte er jetzt noch das intime Rascheln von Bettwäsche und den scharfen Atem eines anderen Jungens – fast schon Mannes – neben sich. Es fiel Guy schwer, von sie beide als Männer zu denken. Er hatte Thomas mit Zahnspange, selbstgemachten Fanshirts, die wie Zelte von seinem dürren Körper hingen, und wirren Bob-Dylan-Locken kennengelernt. In dieser Nacht war es das erste Mal, dass er jemanden in Thomas sah, den er gerne küssen würde.

Etwas benommen von diesem Wunsch, dem ganzen Pastis und einer Tüte Gras zu viel legte er seine Hand auf Thomas’ Brust und ließ ihn damit verstummen. Leuchtende Augen starrten ihn an. Irritierter Blick, ein Hauch von Neugier. Schon seltsam, hier so gemeinsam im Bett zu liegen und sich tief in die Augen zu sehen. Guy robbte nach vorne, legte seine Hand in Thomas‘ Gesicht und küsste ihn nach einem letzten ängstlichen Blick auf die Lippen. Er schnaufte erleichtert und entsetzt zugleich bei dem Gefühl weicher Lippen. Er schmeckte nach Anis und Salz. Gierig öffnete er seinen Mund und sie erschreckten beide kurz bei dem unerwarteten Schock, als sich ihre Zungen berührten.

Guy spürte eine zaghaft tastende Hand in seinem Kreuz – stark und doch nahezu idiotisch zärtlich – und rutschte davon ermutigt ganz auf Thomas‘ Körper. Es war der Wahnsinn. Er spürte Rippen und Muskeln und kantige Beckenknochen unter seinen Händen, bald sein hartes Glied in seinem Schlüpfer. Guy rieb seinen Schritt etwas daran und Thomas ächzte gequält ins einen Mund. „Ssshh“, machte er zwischen langen Haaren, die Thomas immer wieder mühevoll aus seinem Gesicht strich. Das Bett quietschte und knurrte unter Guys forschenden Bewegungen. Er war vorsichtig und trotzdem gab es die üblichen verräterischen Geräusche von sich, die er in der letzten Nacht auch von nebenan gehört hatte.

Immer wieder lauschte er hellhörig auf, dann wühlte er in Thomas‘ Unterhose und holte seinen harten Penis heraus. „Warte“, stöhnte Guy und kauerte mühevoll über ihm. Er zog sich das T-Shirt hektisch über den Kopf und warf es irgendwo hin, dann bog er sich irgendwie so zurecht, dass er ihre prallen Glieder in eine Hand nehmen konnte. „Oh ja“, keuchte er wie wahnsinnig vor Lust, als sich ihre empfindlichen Penisspitzen berührten. Thomas starrte ihn geschockt an. Unter der Decke klimperten Guys Armbänder und sie atmeten sich heiser in ihre Gesichter. Ein tiefer Blick reichte und Guy ergoss sich zuckend über seiner Hand.

Mit rasselndem Atem keuchte und fluchte er, die Nachwehen seines Orgasmus‘ über sich ergehen lassend, die jetzt in warmen, schockartigen Wellen durch seinen Körper fluteten. Irgendwo am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung spürte er feste, streichelnde Männerhände auf seinem Körper.

„Sorry“, schnaufte er, als er wieder halbwegs klar im Kopf war, und sein Sperma auf Thomas‘ nacktem Bauch sah. Es glänzte im silbrigen Mondschein. Er sah an sich herunter. Zwei Penisspitzen starrten ihm entgegen und es war so surreal, dass ihm plötzlich schwindelig wurde. Irgendwie schaffte er es noch, Thomas zum Höhepunkt zu würgen, dann fiel er schlaff von ihm ab. „Putain“, flüsterte er.

„Ja.“

Thomas zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf und wischte sich alles vom Bauch. Im Raum stand jetzt eine zähe und schwüle Luftmasse, die nach Moschus, Sperma und Regen roch, denn draußen prasselte jetzt ein harter Schauer auf die schlafende Bretagne nieder. Guy schämte sich ein bisschen, aber bereuen tat er nichts.

Am Morgen wummerte Laurent gegen die Tür und Guy erwachte benommen aus seinem Schlaf. Er lag alleine im Bett. Das Laken neben ihm war zerwühlt und sah aus wie eine Wüstenlandschaft nach einem Sturm.

Laurent und er waren mit dem Einkaufen dran und sie holten endlich ordentliches Zeug. Steaks, Würstchen und Grillkohle. In dem kleinen Supermarkt sahen sie beim Einpacken neben Anzeigen und Jobangeboten auch den Aushang am Brett. Sommerfest! Guy und Laurent strahlten und verbreiteten die frohe Kunde im ganzen Haus. Verschlafene Gesichter blickten ihnen entgegen, aber für Guy stand fest, er würde auf jeden Fall gehen.

Den Rest des Vormittages beschäftigte er sich damit, den Grill aus dem Schuppen auf Vordermann zu bringen. Thomas half ihm dabei, vermied es aber, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, und wenn sich ihre nackten Arme berührten, geriet er beschämt ins Stottern. „Ich schau mal, ob wir noch irgendwo Grillanzünder haben.“

Die Arbeit in der Sonne war schweißtreibend. „Gehen wir schwimmen?“, fragte er Thomas, der wusste, dass er aus Höflichkeit nicht noch einmal ablehnen durfte. Und so trotteten sie in Badehosen zum Meer hinunter. Das kühle Atlantikwasser sorgte bei ihren erhitzten Gemütern für Abkühlung und sie stürzten sich in ein harmloses Wettschwimmen, das Thomas gewann, als Guy keuchend aufgab. Lachend wischten sie sich das Salz aus den Augen. Das Kinn gerade so über Wasser bei Guy und dann gab es einen Blick, der zu lang dauerte, und Guy schlug ins Meer und spritzte Thomas damit salziges Atlantikwasser ins Gesicht. „Hey!“ Er hielt sich den Arm vor und lachte verwirrt. Guy spritzte ihm gleich nochmal ins Gesicht und dann wurde bald eine blödsinnige Rangelei daraus. Guy versuchte Thomas die Badehose runterzuziehen und der wehrte sich und tauchte dabei unter Wasser, verschluckte sich und schlug mit den Armen um sich. Ein Hieb landete dabei in Guys Gesicht und es wirkte fast wie aus Absicht. Guy hielt sich die Nase und Thomas bereute es, beugte sich über den gekrümmten Guy und legte die Hand zärtlich auf seinen Rücken. „Hey, tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht, geht es dir gut?“, fragte er so sanft, dass Guy außer sich war und ihn vor lauter Wut küsste (er schmeckte nach Meersalz).

Geschockt starrten sie sich in die Augen und dann küssten sie sich noch einmal. Diesmal schlang Thomas seine langen Arme um ihn, Guys Hände verfingen sich unter Wasser in dem Seetang krauser Brusthaare und sie küssten sich wütend und erregt bis sie keuchten.

Am Esstisch schmollte Nadia noch immer. Sie hielt die Arme verschränkt und auch Fleur war gereizt, weil es „dieses Junkfood“ gab, wie sie es nannte. Der einzige, der gute Laune hatte, war Guy, der die Steaks, die er vorher liebevoll mariniert hatte, jetzt mit Fluppe im Mund hin und her wendete. Radiomusik trällerte aus Thomas' Ghettoblaster und Guy wippte hier und da mitsingend mit dem Kopf zu _Good Stuff_ von den B-52's.

„Wehe, ich finde Zigarettenasche auf meinem Steak!“, rief Laurent vom Tisch aus, wo schonwieder Uno gespielt wurde, und grinste.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was die Leute an den Beach Boys finden“, kommentierte Nadia jetzt den Song im Radio. _Good Vibrations_. Ausgerechnet. Es war klar, dass sie Thomas mit Absicht verletzen wollte – mental in den Schuppen gehen, die Schaufel rausholen und dem anderen damit schön eine über die Rübe hauen, um dann auch gleich das Grab damit für ihn zu schaufeln. So wie es Paare das nun mal irgendwann machen.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung“, maulte Thomas zurück und schmiss eine rote Sieben auf den Kartenstapel und ließ Laurent damit zwei ziehen.

„Woher willst du denn wissen, dass ich keine Ahnung habe?“

„Leute, die was gegen die Beach Boys haben, kennen doch meistens nur einen Song.“

„Ich kenne mehrere Songs! _Good Vibrations, Barbara Ann…_ “

 _„Surfin‘ USA!“,_ half Fleur bei der Aufzählung mit und schmiss eine Richtungswechselkarte auf den Stapel.

 _„Surfin‘ USA“,_ wiederholte Nadia und hielt drei Finger in die Luft.

„Aber das sind nur die Songs, die immer im Radio laufen.“

Keiner konnte Thomas ernst nehmen, wenn er sich mit seiner grellen, jungenhaften Stimme aufregte. Er klang wie ein Muppet. Hinzu kam das Stottern. Ein Wort konnte sich fünf- bis siebenmal wiederholen ehe er den Satz über die Bühne brachte.

„Ja und?“

„Die-die-die... kennt jeder. Und das sind auch nicht die besten! Wenn-wenn-wenn _du Smiley Smile, Wild Honey_ u-u-und _Pet Sounds_ komplett durchgehört hast und dann immer noch behauptest, die-die-die... Beach Boys wären scheiße, dann kann ich deine Meinung vielleicht ernst nehmen!“

Er warf seine Karten auf den Tisch und hatte keine Lust mehr. Nadia schnaubte ein Lachen. „Ich muss doch nicht erst diese ganzen Alben hören, um mir eine Meinung bilden zu dürfen. Ich mag sie nun mal nicht. Das ist so was Grundsätzliches. Du kannst ja nur nicht akzeptieren, dass jemand deine achsogeliebten Beach Boys nicht mag.“

Und so ging das immer weiter, bis die ersten Steaks fertig waren. Und am Ende stand – so wie bei der Uno-Partie auch – kein Gewinner fest. Immerhin kam irgendwann _La Isla Bonita_ von Madonna und die Mädels waren milde gestimmt und summten leise mit, während sie ihren selbstgemachten Salat in sich reinschaufelten.

In der Dämmerung schnappten sie sich dann die Räder und fuhren runter ins Dorf. Nur Nadia blieb mit Fleur im Haus und zog es vor, Mädelsabend zu machen, und alle bis auf Guy bemitleideten Thomas und beschlossen, ihn an diesem Abend abzufüllen.

Es gab reichlich Campari, Aperol und Pastis. Die Papierlampions leuchteten bunt und der DJ legte den üblichen Schrott auf. Ein paar hübsche Mädels tummelten sich etwas verhalten auf der Tanzfläche, aber Guy hatte nur Thomas im Sinn und beobachtete ihn verstohlen von seinem Tisch aus. Er stand an der Bar mit Benoît und holte die nächste Runde. Weiche Locken, lächelnde Augen, ein dünner Pulli, der über seine wenigen Muskeln floss, Shorts, haarige Waden und Superga-Sneaker. Gierig saugte Guy seinen unbeschwerten, sommerlichen Anblick zusammen mit dem Campari in sich auf. Eigentlich war es ein stinknormales Outfit, sogar ein bisschen merkwürdig und uninspiriert. Wer trug zu Shorts schon einen Pulli? Aber es änderte nichts daran.

Er sah gut aus und Guy, der seinen letzten Rest Campari Soda aus den Eiswürfeln saugte, fasste einen einsamen Entschluss. Heute Nacht wollte er nur ihn. Thomas würde seine Urlaubsromanze sein. Der Gedanke war so aufregend, dass er sich nur lachend ertragen ließ. Guy musste auf sein Umfeld völlig manisch wirken. Aber letztendlich war er das ja auch.

Etwas weiter weg saß Marcel an einer Bank mit älteren Herrschaften, darunter der Kioskbesitzer und die Supermarktkassiererin von heute Morgen. Guy hob seine Hand und sein Muschelarmband klimperte, als er ihm zuwinkte.

Laurent war bereits bei den Mädels und als die beiden anderen Jungs mit dem Getränken zurück waren, gab Benoît seine Weisheiten von sich. „Lass sie einfach ein paar Tage in Ruhe. Die kriegt sich schon wieder ein. Wenn Fleur ihre Tage hat…“, und so ging das immer weiter und Thomas und Guy starrten sich neugierig an.

Bunter Synthie-Pop ergoss sich über die sich füllende Tanzfläche und schwemmte das Partyvolk in eine andere Zeit. Italo Disco hatte seine Blütezeit Mitte der Achtziger und jetzt hatten sie Mitte der Neunziger. Aber auf dem Land verging die Zeit ja bekanntlich langsamer als in der Stadt. Statt Madonna, der Beastie- oder Pet Shop Boys gaben hier Ken Laszlo, Miko Mission, Savage und Co. den Takt vor. Immerhin schafften sie, was kaum ein anderer Musiker schaffte. Sie brachten Guy zum Tanzen.

Unter der Tischoberfläche zuckten seine Beine bereits verräterisch und alle wussten, was gleich geschehen würde. _Hey Hey Guy_ _,_ rief Ken Laszlo schließlich und Guy konnte nicht anders, als seinem Ruf zu folgen. Nach einem Campari Orange und mehreren Aperol-Gesöffen zog es ihn endlich auf die Tanzfläche.

Mit seinem Tanz verpasste er seinem momentanen Lebensgefühl einen eigentümlichen Ausdruck. Ellbogen ausgefahren, Fluppe lässig im Mund und einen Hauch von _La Dolce Vita_ in seinem Herzen, stampfte er den Beat zu Brei und sang einen Text mit, den er gar nicht kannte.

_Steps to heaven, three steps to me_   
_Let me know what you are doing tonight_   
_You love me, but sorry I don't love you_   
_Let me know what you are doing tonight_

Er verlor sich komplett in diesem billigen Synthiesound, der sein Herz triefen ließ vor Sehnsucht und für ihn einfach Sommer pur war. Die Menge bejubelte ihn und schöne Mädchen tanzten um ihn herum, aber aus dem Meer an verschwommenen Gesichtern gab es nur eines, das herausstach. Es war Thomas, der ihn von seinem Tisch aus so breit anlächelte, dass Guys Herz zwei-, dreimal seltsam stach.

Guy winkte ihn zu sich und als er nicht kommen wollte, kam er zu ihm rüber getanzt und zog ihn mit sich. „Du bist viel zu nüchtern“, rief er Thomas ins Ohr und warf seine langen Haare nach hinten. Thomas zappelte etwas vor ihm herum und ließ sich irgendwann von der ausgelassenen Stimmung auf der Tanzfläche mitreißen. Bald tanzten sie sehr eng zusammen und umeinander herum. Es war ein Balztanz getarnt als albernes Gerangel zum Rhythmus der Musik und Guy hatte ihn, wo er ihn haben wollte. „Geh nicht weg“, rief er nah an seinem Ohr, wühlte in seiner engen Jeans (Jeans und Polohemd, weil es seine breite Brust so schön betonte – das war sein bestes Outfit und er hatte es nicht ohne Grund gewählt) nach Kleingeld und kam mit zwei Gläsern Pastis wieder. Guy ging jetzt richtig ran und Thomas, plötzlich überfordert mit so viel Guy-Man in seinen Armen, akklimatisierte sich nur langsam. Es war, als würde man mit einem Stück Holz tanzen, aber allmählich sank er in Guy hinein.

Drei Gläser Pastis und zehn durchtanzte Songs später, bei denen sie sich inzwischen so nahe waren, dass sie den Schweiß des anderen schmecken konnten, nahm Guy seine Hand und sagte „Komm!“

Sie landeten schnaufend hinter dem Barwagen, wo nur noch leere Tische und Bänke standen. Thomas griff in einer unüberlegten Geste in Guys dunkle Haare und sie verfingen sich in einem sehr langen, sehr sinnlichen Kuss. Hüfte an Hüfte, Hände unter lästigem Shirt- und Pullistoff und die Zunge tief im Mund des anderen.

 _You take my self, you take my self control,_ sang Raf verheißungsvoll und eine Kondompackung knisterte in Guys Gesäßtasche.

Guy tastete nach Thomas' Hand, nahm sie dort weg und drückte sie auf sein schmerzhaft pochendes Glied. Aber mehr als ein heiseres Lächeln am Ende war nicht drin. Denn schwindelig vom Alkohol, der schwülen Abendluft und der Knutscherei mit Thomas taumelte Guy bald über den dunklen Dorfplatz und kotzte hinter die Steinmauern der Kirche.

„Spürst du das, das ist die _Dolce Vita_!“, schwafelte er mit seinem Arm brüderlich um Laurent, als sie zu fünft einen knirschenden und schlecht beleuchteten Kiesweg entlangliefen. Laurent hatte ein Mädchen bei sich. Warum auch nicht?  
  
„Das ist nicht die _Dolce Vita_ , Guy. Das ist nur der Alkohol“, ächzte Laurent, weil Guy langsam schwer wurde. „Hier, Thomas, nimm du ihn mal!“ Guy schlang die Arme um Thomas und seufzte schwer. Er wurde ganz trunken von seinem würzigen Männerduft und dem Gefühl seines starken, kantigen Körpers unter dem dünnen Pullistoff. „Du fühlst dich so gut an“, säuselte er benommen. „Viel besser als Laurent.“ Aber keiner schien sich darüber zu wundern. So war Guy halt, wenn er besoffen war. Anschmiegsam und notgeil.

Als er nach einem leichten Schlaf am Morgen in sein Kissen blinzelte, lag Thomas neben ihm. Er schlief mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und offenem Mund. Guy streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf die leichte Wölbung seiner Brust. Er spürte weiche Haare und staunte darüber. Wie natürlich es war, wie schön sein Körper war, wie sehr es ihm gefiel.

Vage Erinnerungen, wie er am vorigen Abend nach Hause gekommen war. Er saß auf einem Gepäckträger und hatte die Arme fest um einen vertrauten Körper geschlungen, säuselte vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht kleine Dummheiten in weichen Pullistoff.

Auch Thomas war jetzt wach und starrte fragend und verwirrt auf Guys Hand, legte aber keinen Protest ein. Wahrscheinlich ging es ihm ähnlich. Guy würde ihn küssen, wenn sein eigener Atem nicht inzwischen nach saurer Milch und Aschenbecher riechen würde. 

Es war Abreisetag. Nach ein paar zweisamen Minuten, in denen sie nicht schlauer waren, als in der Nacht zuvor, sich streichelten und Guy seinen Penis in den Mund genommen hatte, bis er kam, schlich Thomas aus seinem Zimmer und duschte. Guy schlappte direkt runter zum Meer – die Morgenluft roch nach Algen und Kiefern und strich wie kühle Seide über seine Haut.

Es war ein friedlicher Sommermorgen, der vor ihm lag wie eine Brachlandschaft. Der Himmel war bewölkt und das Dünengras und die Bäume von einem tiefen, saftigen Grün. Guy ließ sich nackt im glitzernden Wasser treiben und genoss die Stille und die Einsamkeit und erlaubte sich – getragen von der kräftigen, weiten Atlantikmasse – ein befreites Lächeln. Vögel flatterten vor Schreck aus den Baumkronen, aber ansonsten hatte es keiner mitbekommen. Guy hatte keine Ahnung, was das hier war, aber es war nicht das Ende der Welt.

Die Stimmung im Auto später war angespannt. Es gab weder Musik noch wurde geredet. Nadia richtete ihren Blick verbissen aus dem Seitenfenster, Laurent pennte vor Langeweile und Guys und Thomas‘ Blicke begegneten sich gelegentlich ratlos im Rückspiegel.

*

Die Ereignisse aus jenem Sommer haben sich – außer in ihren Träumen und Gedanken – nicht mehr wiederholt. Zwanzig Jahre gab es nichts als Blicke, eine flüchtige Berührung, an der sie sich gelegentlich verbrannten wie an einer heißen Herdplatte, und viel gute Musik.

Näher hat sie sie jedenfalls nicht gebracht. Je größer die Sehnsucht wurde, desto weiter haben sie sich von einander entfernt. Ihre Herzen waren wie die Sonne über der Bretagne ihrer Erinnerung – dieser große brennende Ball, der sich immer weiter aufbläht, bis er irgendwann implodiert.

Und dieser Moment ist für Thomas an jenem Abend in LA gekommen.

„Ich befürchte, wir haben Abel eine Kollaboration versprochen“, erzählt Guy im Fahrstuhl und lacht betrunken. Thomas lächelt. Ihm brennt das Herz.

Als sie beide über den langen Läufer ihres Hotels laufen, der jedes Geräusch verschluckt, und jedes bisschen Restvernunft in Alkohol ertrunken war, scheint Thomas der Gedanke, dass Guy dort gleich allein in seinem Hotelzimmer verschwindet, plötzlich unerträglich, und greift nach seinem Handgelenk. Guy prallt gegen seine Brust und Thomas schaut plötzlich wieder in dieses jugendlich-verschreckte Gesicht, in das er zwanzig Jahre lang nicht mehr – zumindest nicht aus dieser Entfernung – geblickt hat.

Er legt seine lange Hand in der aller zartesten Berührung in das runde Mondgesicht und streicht vorsichtig und voller Ehrfurcht eine braune Strähne nach hinten, bevor er seine Lippen auf seinen Mund legt und all die Zeit, die zwischen Finistère und diesem Moment liegt, einfach ungeschehen macht. Nach einem starren Moment küsst Guy ihn benommen zurück.

Zittrig fummelt er seine Keycard durch das Lesegerät und nimmt ihn mit sich in sein Zimmer. Sie sehen sich mit angehaltenem Atem an, dann finden sie sich umständlich tastend – Hände, Nasenspitzen, Lippen – erneut. Kleidung raschelt, ein Sakko gleitet schnaufend zu Boden; mit zitternden Händen fummelt Guy an der klimpernden Gürtelschnalle und zerrt den widerspenstigen Gürtel wütend aus Thomas‘ cooler G-Star-RAW-Jeans. Leder klatscht gegen das teure Mid-Century-Sideboard des Hotelzimmers. Er mag zwar klein sein und unbeholfen in allen Dingen – aber im Bett hat er schon immer gewusst, sich zu nehmen, was er wollte.

Überrascht von seinen Liebhaberqualitäten liegt Thomas eingeklemmt zwischen seinen kräftigen Schenkeln im Bett und staunt über seine zupackenden Hände, die kratzigen Küsse überall auf seinem Körper und seinen rohen männlichen Duft. Es gibt keine Scham mehr, nur noch brennendes Verlangen und bittere Reue und Thomas fühlt etwas, das er schon sehr lange nicht mehr gefühlt hat.

Er fühlt sich begehrt.

Außer Atem liegen sie sich danach in den Armen. Haut auf Haut, Geschlecht an Geschlecht, Bauch gegen Bauch atmend. Es ist wie ein Fiebertraum und fühlt sich gleichzeitig echter an als all die Jahre, die sie wie eine Landschaft bei einer Autofahrt an sich vorbei ziehen lassen haben.

Als sie ihren Atem wiedergefunden haben, bleiben die großen Worte aus. Guy schiebt die Hand in Thomas’ wollige Locken, die er an den Seiten wild sprießen ließ (oben ist er, wie sein Vater irgendwann, kahl geworden). Guy kichert jungenhaft, als die Haare immer wieder zurück springen, nachdem er sie mit Absicht plattgedrückt hatte, und plötzlich sind sie wieder zwölf. „Was ist?“, will Thomas wissen.

„Deine Haare.“

„Was ist mit meinen Haaren?“

„Sie sind so fluffig.“

„Fluffig?“

Thomas echauffiert sich künstlich und sie rangeln ein bisschen herum. „Ich zeig dir, wer hier fluffig ist!“, kündigt Thomas zwischen hilflos rudernden Armen und lautem Gelächter an. Ihre Albernheit verliert sich in einem verliebten Blick und einem langen Kuss.

„Früher haben wir oft so im Bett gelegen“, sagt Guy bald schläfrig in Thomas‘ Armen. Thomas hat sein langes Bein um seinen nackten Körper geschlungen und wundert sich.

„Daran kann ich mich aber nicht erinnern, schonmal so mit dir dagelegen zu haben.“

Sein halb im Scherz gelachtes Lachen wird verschluckt von Guys dunklem Blick.

„Weißt du noch, als wir _Shining_ gesehen haben?“

„Hilf mir auf die Sprünge.“

Thomas‘ Finger sind süchtig nach Guy, streicheln über seine haarige Brust, drücken in seine festen Oberarme, verharren an seinem Kinn oder greifen in sein immer noch schönes portugiesisches Haar.

„Damals im Strandhaus. Deine Eltern waren bei Freunden und wir haben heimlich ferngesehen. Auf La Cinq lief _Shining_ und danach gab es dieses üble Gewitter.“

„Ja, ich erinnere mich. Du hast bei mir im Bett geschlafen, weil du dich so gegruselt hast.“

„Ja.“

Neugierig schauen sie sich an und es ist wirklich beinahe so wie damals. Die Vertrautheit, die Körperwärme, das Gefühl von Sicherheit.

Guys Gesicht ist ein Museum der Traurigkeit. Manchmal ist es aggressiv, sentimental, belustigt, nachdenklich oder verliebt – aber immer schimmert eine Nuance der Traurigkeit durch seine Emotionen hindurch wie die Wintersonne von Paris durch ein beschlagenes Fenster.

Heute ist es traurig-schön.

„In Finistère ist viel passiert“, sagt Thomas plötzlich ernst und irgendwann, als ihm klar wird, dass sie Finistère im Grunde niemals verlassen haben, wird er selber sehr traurig. „Ich sollte gehen“, flüstert er, so als könnte er mit der Lautstärke, mit der er diese Worte spricht, den Schmerz, den sie auslösen, ebenfalls leiser stellen.

„Ja“, sagt Guy und fühlt sich machtlos.

Unter seinen traurigen Blicken, schiebt Thomas die Beine in seine Jeans, knöpft sein Hemd mit zitternden Fingern zu, steigt in seine Chelsea Boots und wirft Guy – nackt, schön und zerzaust – einen leidenden Blick zu. Der suhlt sich noch einmal aus dem Bett und kommt mit schaukelndem Geschlecht auf ihn zu, greift sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und stellt sich für einen letzten, langen Kuss auf die Zehenspitzen. „Danke, Tommy.“

Noch nicht bereit für die Einsamkeit seines Zimmers genehmigt er sich einen Drink an der Hotelbar. Er spielt nervös mit seinem Handy und lässt die Eiswürfel in seinem Whiskey-Glas klimpern. Dumpfer Jazz strömt aus den Boxen wie warme Luft. Abgesehen von ein paar einsamen Geschäftsreisenden, deren Gesichter kühl und geisterhaft im Licht ihrer Laptops aufleuchten, gibt es sonst niemanden hier. Fingernägel-kauend, Knie-wackelnd und noch immer den Kitzel vom Sex mit Guy in seinem schweren Geschlecht spürend hockt er an der Bar – direkt an der Quelle – und bestellt einen Jameson on the Rocks nach dem anderen.

Immer wieder liest er die Nachrichten von zu Hause. Sie haben einen versöhnlichen, wenn auch resigniert-entkräfteten Ton (aber vielleicht liest er sie auch nur mit seiner eigenen Stimme) – und obwohl er mit der Absicht aus Guys Zimmer gegangen ist, das wieder hinzubiegen wie einen alten Kleiderbügel aus Draht, kann er sich nicht zu einer Antwort durchringen. Stattdessen bestellt er sich jetzt aus Sentimentalität einen Pastis und träumt von Guys weichen Lippen, den Geschmack seiner Haut und seinem zuckenden Penis in seiner Hand.

Es ist merkwürdig, aber trotzdem er betrunken ist, ist er plötzlich klar wie nie zuvor, als sich die Fahrstuhltüren zu einem verlassenen Flur öffnen und er mit langen Schritten und pochendem Herzen über den weichen Teppich läuft, bevor er an der Tür Nummer 237 stehen bleibt – die Zimmernummer aus _Shining_ , eine Zahl, die er sich leicht hatte merken können – und seine Hand zum Klopfen hebt.

Er umarmt Guy lang und glücklich. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie das hier laufen wird. Aber er wird nicht denselben Fehler machen wie damals nach ihrem letzten Sommer in Finistère.


End file.
